


Welcome to Wonderland

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex in a Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: The trip to Wonderland takes an unexpected turn.Set during the past events of 01x17 “Hat trick”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to Wonderland

Jefferson hated Wonderland. He hated the pretentious beauty and fun of it and the fact none of the inhabitants were sane. He hated that the air constantly smelled of something sweet and annoying he didn’t know the name of. He hated that he had to visit it way too often in his previous life. And he should be hating the woman who made him go to this stupid place again, instead of paying attention to how good her backside looked in that tight black dress as she walked in front of him. 

There were other things he needed to focus on, so Jefferson made a mental effort to direct his thinking to the reasonable direction instead of succumbing to filthy fantasies about the Queen. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day,” he groaned grumpily, as Regina was walking way too slowly for his liking. 

“Do we not?” she suddenly stopped and turned around, giving him a sly smile. “Are you in a rush?”

“Yes, my daughter is waiting for me, and I can’t wait to get out of this damned place,” Jefferson answered, inwardly praising himself for actually focusing on what was going on, not some ridiculous images in his head.

“Really?” Regina made a step towards him, making him step away instinctively. The aura this woman was exuding was both exhilarating and frightening. “You made all the way from your swamp to my castle and then to this ‘damned place’, and you can’t linger long enough to have just a bit of fun?” she asked with a lick of her lips.

“I thought we were here on business,” Jefferson looked away from her, unwilling to be anyhow influenced by her vibes.

“Well, I’m a big believer in mixing business with pleasure,” she stepped even closer. “Are you not?”

“Not anymore,” Jefferson said seriously, struck by memories of the ways he used to practice such combinations, particularly with the woman who became his wife.

“Once a hatter, always a hatter, isn’t that right?” She was standing so close her lips almost touched his as she spoke. “Don’t pretend I’m not attractive to you,” she then said matter-of-factly. “It’s way too evident.” Then she looked down at his crotch and suddenly pressed her palm to the front of his pants, right over his cock, which was starting to get painfully hard.

Feeling his self-control suddenly gone, Jefferson bent forward and caught her lips in a harsh, inelegant kiss. Moaning into his mouth, Regina responded by thrusting her tongue into his mouth as quickly as possible, and sucking on his own.

“Is this what you want?” Jefferson asked, struggling to breathe as he pushed her away when his lungs started to lose air.

“More,” Regina smiled cunningly, and then raised her right hand and clicked her fingers. Suddenly, they were both surrounded by strange smoke, and in the next moment they were standing in the middle of the labyrinth naked, with all their clothes eliminated by magic.

Staring down at her perfect body in wonder, Jefferson swallowed in disbelief. 

“We really don’t have time for this,” he made a last effort to back out, his practical side insisting there was no way they could have sex in an outdoors maze in the fucking Wonderland and not get disturbed.

“Oh, come on,” Regina gave him a kind of look she could’ve addressed to an uneducated child. “It won’t take long if we get straight to business.”

It took a few seconds for Jefferson to process what she was saying.

“You mean….” he started unsurely.

“I mean, you lift me up, push me to that wall and fuck me like you mean it,” Regina’s tone was harsh and unapologetic, “Right now. If that’s what you want, I don’t need such nonsense as a foreplay.”

With a sigh, he picked her up and did just what she had told him – and what he had secretly wanted since they entered the damned Wonderland – he pushed her to the grassy wall and immediately thrust up into her. She gasped, giving him a look of complete satisfaction, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. He started moving fast, his low moans combining with hers, and it didn’t take long until she screamed out and he felt her inner walls contract around him. Unwilling to take any risks, Jefferson quickly pulled out of her and let his seed spill out to the grass below them as he finished.

“Good boy,” Regina smiled again, setting her feet back on the ground, and before he could say anything she clicked her fingers again, and a moment later Jefferson found himself back in his clothes while Regina had hers on too, and even her slightly messed-up hairdo was back to its previous neat state.

“Now let’s go on,” she urged, resuming the walk. “We don’t have all day.”

Jefferson smirked at her choice of words and obediently followed her lead. He still hated Wonderland….but maybe a bit less than before.


End file.
